


Bath Time

by clarias



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarias/pseuds/clarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Asami always seemed so perfect. All the time. It was getting on Korra's nerves</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Shameless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Asami always seemed so perfect. All the time. It was getting on Korra's nerves. 

She'd tramp in from practice covered in soot marks and her tunic all sweaty and she'd have fucking twigs in her hair or something and all she really wanted was to scratch under her boobs and pick the dirt out from under her nails but she just couldn't. Not with princess Asami sitting across from her. 

Now Asami, Asami could take down an army of Equalists without breaking a nail, a sweat or any bones. She wafted around the temple grounds smelling like ylang ylang and jasmine and fucking rainbows and the only time Korra had seen her with a hair out of place she'd literally been tortured. And even then it was more an alluring bed-head than the matts Korra's hair liked to clump into. 

Korra sighed. She was looking at the goddess known as Asami Sato eating breakfast and while Korra shovelled down her grub (a growing avatar needs fuel!) Asami daintily picked at her meal, not even smudging her lipstick as she went. 

Those irritatingly perfect lips smirked at her and Korra lifted her eyes just a little, and noticed that she'd been caught. 

Under Asami's scrutiny she stood up and puffed out her chest and announced that she was going for a bath, trying to maintain as much dignity as possible under the circumstances. 

Half an hour later she was wrestling a bar of soap and trying to comb out her hair (she was on the third brush: one had snapped and another had gotten lost and might never be seen again). She splashed and let out a whoop of glee as she finally cornered the soap, and got it in her grasp. 

A light cough distracted her from her moment of triumph and she looked up to see Asami standing in the door. She was brandishing a frightening array of bottles and was still wearing that smirk. In her distraction, Korra lost the soap again. 

"Want a hand Avatar?" she asked, laying the bottle down. 

Korra was kind of really interested in the idea of Asami in the bathroom (in the bath, in the bedroom, naked in the bath, naked in - ! ), and her answer came out closer to, "gjsdjsdgkgdksdn" than, "sure, if you want to".

Asami knelt behind her and Korra could barely feel self conscious before those perfectly manicured hands were on her head, massaging in a sweet smelling gel. 

Asami worked slowly, her hands working through the other girl's thick hair untangling the knots. Several times she instructed Korra to dunk under the water to rinse and then she reapplied the gel or worked in yet another treatment. As time wore on and Asami massaged every ounce of tension out Korra stopped taking note of what was happening and just lounged against the side of the bath taking comfort in the warmth of the water and the sweet smell of the soap. 

Finally Korra took her last rinse and she loved the way her hair floated around her shoulders under the water. 

Korra stood up, not a little embarrassed now the spell of the bath was over. The water rushed from her and Asami enveloped her in a soft towelly embrace. 

She noticed that Asami hands had gone shrivelled and pruney in the water, just like hers had, and laughed to see her perfect friend on the same level as anyone else. Asami only offered an enigmatic smile in reply and rummaged through her supply of beauty products again to pull out a pot full of cream. She explained that a bit of moisturiser after a bath would stop the water from drying one's skin out. 

Clearly this was another arcane mystery from the world of the feminine, a place where the world was so upside down that water was dry and... actually Korra didn't know enough about that world to make any other comparisons. Her teenage years had been spent learning how to shoot fireballs out of her fists and she'd struggled to fit in the part about eyeshadow and lipgloss. 

Again, Asami knelt down but this time she was kneeling in front of Korra and this was just unfair, patently unfair. Korra could feel her skin getting tight and hot and it didn't help one bit when Asami started gently stroking up her legs, pushing the towel up torturously to expose more flesh. Working closer and closer to the point where -

She stopped within very reasonable and respectable limits and stood up to work on Korra's back and arms but Korra was left trying desperately to regulate her breathing. She was barely wearing the towel anymore, only clutching it in front of herself in an absolute death grip as Asami's hands worked firmly and surely against her lower back. 

Suddenly, just when Korra was approaching what she hoped was some state of zen acceptance where nothing could get any worse Asami's mouth was right by her ear and puffing little tickling breaths that shivered their way right down her spine. 

Korra moaned. She couldn't even help it any more. 

Luckily, the reason Asami had her mouth within nibbling distance of Korra's ear was to whisper an honestly filthy offer into said ear. 

"Oh god yes please!"

And with smoothness that Korra suspected owed equal amounts to Asami's natural grace and a frankly disturbing amount of planning, Korra was turned to face the wall and gripped with an arm looped over her chest and the hand just resting in the dent of her hipbone. She had dropped the towel, at some point, she wasn't sure when, she really wasn't sure it mattered at this point. 

Asami was a warm weight against her back, unfortunately fully clothed but luckily endowed with a dirty mouth that narrated a very vivid and detailed scenario of what she wanted to do. So this was what hid behind that facade. Who would have known: Asami the golden girl, whose farts probably smelt like roses, had a depraved sexual imagination? 

Korra wasn't one to complain when life sent her in an unexpected direction. She accepted these things with the spiritual wisdom only the avatar could command. Especially when that direction was Asami's fingers pushing in between her legs and - OH YES - hitting that point of nerves just right. She was already wet and wanting from the hour or so of sexual torture she'd undergone and the friction of those fingertips was the perfect balance of roughness and easy gliding. 

Sandwiched between Asami's hard body and endlessly twisting fingers she was having a great time. She pushed back then shoved herself forward, then when Asami started kissing and softly biting her neck she tilted her head to the side and lost several seconds just living the feeling of sharp pain pleasure somehow connecting her neck to her clit. 

When Asami's other hand moved to cup one breast and then started a complex sequence of light touches and deliciously hard pinches Korra knew she was done for. Clearly she was dealing with an expert and she may as well just shut down mental functions for a while. She was reduced to a moaning heap of bundled energy, only winding tighter and getting louder, pushing herself further and further towards an orgasm. 

It hit her like a stampeding commodo-rhino and she was spasming, drawing in great deep breaths and Asami guided her through it, her hands stroking slower and gently until they were mere caresses and her mouth pouring a litany of praise into her ear. 

She stood for a little while enjoying the come down and getting her breath back, Asami's arms still encircling her. Her bones felt easier in her sockets and her muscles felt tired and relaxed like after a particularly satisfying fight. 

Slowly, Korra turned around to look at Asami's face. She was magnificent: her lipstick all rubbed off, her hair a shambles and her clothes soaked through from where Korra's still-wet hair had been pushed up against it. Her eyes were dark and predatory and Korra instantly felt ready for another go. 

She ran a finger up the opening of Asami's dress teasingly. 

"It wouldn't do to go around wearing wet clothing." Korra observed breathlessly. 

"I quite agree," Asami whispered, and by mutual assent they proceeded to deal with the situation. 

Several times and in increasingly interesting positions.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unquenchable fascination with the idea of Korra being fascinated and baffled by femme trappings and since this is a PWPtastic unpouring of my id I thought it would be fair to indulge.


End file.
